Rados Block Device (“RBD”) software facilitates the storage of block-based data by breaking up block-based application data into smaller units that may be stored as objects. An example storage system is the Ceph open source distribution storage system. For example, objects may be stored in virtual block devices throughout a Ceph storage cluster. Block devices may be the virtual equivalent to a physical disk drive. When adding a block device to a node, an image may be created for the block device. Images may be created in the Ceph storage cluster, and these images (e.g., RBD Images) can store data. For example, data may be saved to an image and information may be retrieved from the image. Generally, images have a specified size and format, which may specify which object layout to use.
Systems using RBD storage may include multiple-tenant environments that include multiple containers being accessed by several different users. Each container may include specific utilities or applications to perform different functions on or for the system.